Sinclair User Issue 10
This issue was dated January 1983 and cost 60p. News News Headlines - 1½ pages (13-14) *Microdrive is a 'floppy' tape - (13) *Deliveries unaffected by strike' - (13) *Spectrum school sales slow - (13) *Harold Mayes MBE - (13) *ASA criticises Sinclair - (14) *Software expanding - (14) *Course tries to improve micro selling - (14) Features Special Uses: Baffling tricks from the Magic Sinclair - 3 pages (28-30) :The ZX-81 cannot extract a white rabbit from a hat. It can do many things which seem impossible. Frank Adey investigates Programming: Following the flow to better programs - 2 pages (38-39) :Writing your own programs helps boost the enjoyment of your machines. In this first of a series John Gilbert shows how best to start Books: Leading children into micro world - 1 page (41) :John Gilbert on the growing bookshelf Education: Looking at using the teaching micro - 2 pages (45-46) :Eric Deeson reveals his thoughts on how Sinclair can help in schools Education Software: Sinclair route to better O levels - 1 page (49) :Dave Sayers reviews some of the growing number of cassettes for older pupils Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: More excitement guaranteed - 1 page (5) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (7-8) Letters - 3 pages (16-18) Starting from scratch: A lifetime's obsession can easily be acquired - 1 page (33) :Come to the ZX-81 with a clear mind to make the best use of your new machine. Helpline: Taking the modular approach to storing information - 2 pages (65-66) :Andrew Hewson looks at ways of programming at the limits of memory Mind Games: Grave difficulties - 1 page (69) :Philip Joy looks at an adventure game. (Cheops Tomb) Software Scene Software Scene - 2 pages (20-21) *Travelling in time is proving difficult: Time-Gate from Quicksilva for the Spectrum - (20) *Scrambling for points: Scramble from Mikro-Gen and Spectrum Scramble from Work Force for the Spectrum - (20) *Improving asteroids: Meteoroids from Softek for the Spectrum - (20) *Pimania is going for gold: Pimania from Automata for the Spectrum / ZX81 - (21) *The spy with the golden chip: Shaken but not Stirred from Richard Shepherd Software for the Spectrum - (21) *Dreadful dwarf: Adventure One from Abersoft for the Spectrum - (21) *Little love from Remsoft: Love from Remsoft for the ZX81 - (21) See here for the complete text of this article. Hardware World Hardware World - 1½ pages (23-24) *Loading in the fast lane: QSAVE by PSS - (23) *Battery RAM kit: CMOS battery backed RAM board by Hunter Electronics - (23) *RD ports for Spectrum - (23) *Keyboard overlays: Quicksilva - (23-24) *Modules from Haven - (24) *Spectrumised keyboard - (24) Type Ins Kong, Hot Pursuit, Brick Bucket, City Lander, Fourier Series, Grand Prix, Dam Buster, Pontoon - 9 pages (53-61) Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Staff Writer :John Gilbert Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Andrew Hewson, Philip Joy, Frank Adey, Eric Deeson, Dave Sayers, External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews